walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Themes: Foreshadowing
Foreshadowing is a literary technique commonly used in the many mediums of The Walking Dead. It is when an event that has yet to happen is referenced, usually in a way only the audience can pick up on.'' '' Occurences The Comic *Andrea says that it's good to practice shooting in case they're attacked by other group of survivors in the future, foreshadowing that the Prison will be attacked by Woodbury. (Comic Series) *Hershel says that he thinks he may have seen Maggie for the last time after she leaves the prison after the initial attack, foreshadowing that he will die in the assault. (Comic Series) *Spencer was seen praying in the church for "The strength to do what must be done." This was foreshadowing Spencer betraying Rick by pleading with Negan to kill Rick and make himself the new leader of the Alexandria Safe-Zone. The TV Series *A dead rodent can be seen as Rick and Shane drive to their last call before Rick is shot and enters a coma. (Days Gone Bye) *Jim's last words to Lori are him warning her to keep an eye on Carl possibly referring to Carl eventually getting shot, and getting Dale killed. (Vatos) *Carol shouts at Dr. Jenner, stating, "My daughter doesn't deserve to die like this!", possibly referencing Sophia's imminent death. (TS-19) *In "TS-19", when Rick tells Dr. Jenner that he is grateful after he opens the doors of the CDC to release the group, he tells Rick "the day will come when you won't be", foreshadowing all the horrible events to come. *In "18 Miles Out" Rick tells Shane that they should "use their knives more," foreshadowing Shane's death by Rick's knife. *In "Killer Within", T-Dog uses three bullets on a walker that bites him where as he could have saved the last two bullets for the walkers in the tombs. *In "Home", Carol tells Axel that she hopes his gun will still be fully loaded. This actually hinted his death since he never got to use the gun. *Merle proposes a plan to move Woodbury to The Prison. (When the Dead Come Knocking) *Philip tells Milton that he will not need his interrogation tools anymore. This may have been a hint that he was not going to return to Woodbury. (Welcome to the Tombs) Webisodes *Hannah tends to her children as they mourn the passing of a goldfish. Stating that "Everything dies", only hours before her own death. (Torn Apart) *As Hannah runs through the neighborhood looking for her children, a bicycle can be seen at the side of the road, referencing her eventual fate as the bicycle walker. (A New Day) The Video Game *While driving Lee Everett to prison, an unnamed police officer tells him, "people will up and go mad when they believe their life is over.", foreshadowing the chaos that is to come. (A New Day) *Shawn argues with his dad about repairing the fence, foreshadowing that it will break. (A New Day) *In Episode 2, Mark says about Larry: "I wouldn't want to be stuck in a room with him", referencing an incident later on in the episode where a few members of the group are stuck in a freezer with Larry. (Starved For Help) *Also in Episode 2 after Larry's death, Lee can say that Kenny talks big game but could he do it if it was Kat and Duck. Kenny says that it would never happen. This foreshadows that either one of them would have to put Duck down in the next episode. *When Lee Everett and Mark were hunting, Mark said that "if they havent come along, he would of been food." Later in the episode, he has his legs cut off and was being fed to the group.(Starved For Help) *When the group approaches the abandoned station wagon in Episode 2, Ben says "Oh God, not more strangers." The station wagon is later revealed to be owned by The Stranger. (Starved For Help) *Jolene mentions that with the St. John's Dairy Farm operating, Clementine has nothing to fear from bandits. This is foreshadowing that the bandits will be a problem for the survivors in the future. (Starved For Help) *Clementine is seen tracing the patterns of leaves using a shading technique. This foreshadows the fact that Lee uses a similar technique to read the start up instruction notes on the train. (Long Road Ahead) *Katjaa says she loves Duck more than life itself, which foreshadows her taking her life due to her son's death. (Long Road Ahead) *Ben Paul says that he has a bad feeling about the group's raid on Crawford, foreshadowing that night's events and his possible death. (Around Every Corner) *Molly says to take care of Clementine as she leaves the mansion, foreshadowing that Lee will lose her the next morning. (Around Every Corner) Dead Reckoning *Robb Spanner's strange behavior leads up to reveal that he was bitten by a walker and became infected. (Dead Reckoning) Social Game Coming Assault Coming Novel Series Coming Category:Themes